in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Squid-lock Holmes
It’s a typical day in the life of Jenny- until she sees the Great Zapfish missing! Wanting to take matters in her own hands, she decides to crack the case of who stole it! She has her suspicions, but the culprit might be a big surprise! Cast *Jenny (she is also a narrator) *Marina *Blaze *Princess *Galaximus *DJ Octavio *Pearl (Inkling) (Debut) *Pearl Fey *Inkling Boy Yoshi *Krone Monarchid Story The story begins in Inkopolis, albiet with a "film noir" air to it- colorless and dark. * Jenny (Narration): 'The day started out much like any other- I got up, ate breakfast, and got ready to dominate everyone in Turf Wars. Yep- that's me. They call me Jenny- I suppose that's what you shall know me as henceforth. I stepped outta my house, heading for Deca Tower. Coiled atop it is the Great Zapfish, provider of power to us Inklings. But a glance at its usual place revealed the truth- it was gone! And without it, things get awful in this joint- no power means no life, too me. I stepped back inside my house, thinking as to what happened. A Zapfish-napping, I suspected. It's been done before. But in order to do it, I needed two things- a sidekick, and a lead. ''Off the Hook are seen in their station, but because of no power, no Inkopolis News can be aired at the moment. * '''Pearl (Inkling): We still have enough power for Inkopolis, but it can't stay on for too long. The next Splatfest may have to be cancelled as a result... AND I HATE IT! * Marina: '''That would be a disaster! But at least I would not have to deal with laws and all that other nonsense. * '''Jenny (Narration): '''I thought the newswomen of town had some lead on the topic, so I decided to pay em' a visit and ask them some questions. * '''Pearl (Inkling): are NOT nonsense, Marina! *turns around, sees Jenny* heya! What brings you here? * Jenny: '''Greeting Pearl and Marina. As you both know, the Great Zapfish was gone again, and I was wondering if you guys knew anything about the disappearance. You have any knowledge of it? * '''Pearl (Inkling): there wasn't enough attention. When we looked at it again, it suddenly disappeared. * Jenny: '''Typical. It always goes missing like this! But fear not! I'm gonna get to the bottom of this debacle! And I think I know just the folks who would steal it! * '''Pearl (Inkling): don't think you're the only one trying to solve this case, actually! * Jenny: 'Oh really? Who else is, then? We could team up.... * '''Marina: '*drinking coffee* *'''Pearl (Inkling): a member of the royal neon pink team, the Royalties of Pink Ink! ---- Some footprints can be seen on the distance... *'Pearl (Inkling):' *voiceover narration* might know him a bit already, but his name is Krone Monarchid. He participated few cases and solved them. Despite committing a crime regarding his sudden millionaire status, he was spared. He has 2 allies with him at the moment! *'Krone:' Perhaps zee footprints can be analyzed? *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' Sure, let me get that gadget! *'Pearl Fey:' Ooh! I can't wait! *'Jenny: '''Hey there, people! I see you are trying to solve the mystery as well about the Great Zapfish! I think it would be of the best interest if we team up! What do you say? *'Krone:' I did not expect zat zere vould be more who are interested at this! *adjusts Half-Rim Glasses* If you are vise enough, then you may. *'Pearl Fey:' By "vise", don't you mean "wise"~? *'Krone:' ...It's called German accent. *'Jenny: Alright, then. Follow me, back to me house. I think I might have some clues as to who did this dirty deed. *'''Krone: I suppose you have zee idea now. *nods* *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' *finds out the footprints were of Jenny's* Nothing interesting, so we'll follow, too! ---- * Jenny (Narration): '''I led the group back to my humble abode- if you could even call it that. There, I laid out the individuals that I think might have stole the Great Zapfish- or at least got the notion of doing so. I was thinking of gathering them together to have a peaceful discussion, but I had no time for sympathies- I needed answers. * '''Jenny: '''Alright, gentlemen and ladies- I have here a list of the low-lifes who might be responsible for this crime. *she has a bunch of documents* First up, Blaze. This Chandelure has powers of fire, and lately, he started up a cooking industry. Something tells me he thinks the Great Zapfish could be a delicacy. Next up- Princess. Her tower never gets power, and I suspect her boredom between battles might have enticed her to make off with the Great Zapfish. Then, we have Galaximus. Oh the humanity.... A evil scoundrel who likely stole it for consumption, of using it to power herself. And finally, we have DJ Octavio- the most obvious Zapfish-napper here. Need I say more? So, what do you guys think? * '''Krone: Heard about all of zem... Except DJ Octavio. I sought he was permanently killed at zat Great Turf War! * Inkling Boy Yoshi: (Right, Krone doesn't know about that revived platoon... Almost everyone doesn't know. I also don't, but barely.) Never heard of him even the slightest, but I get the picture! So he's usually the culprit during two certain snatches? * Jenny: '''He did it twice before- and I suspect that he never, ever learns. So, where should we start? * '''Pearl Fey: Maybe you can ask other people again! But this time... *shows something glowing with spiritual power* * Jenny: '''What is that thing you got there? * '''Pearl Fey: It's a Magatama of mine with spiritual power I charged seconds ago. Think of it as a lie detector, and see what it fully does for yourself, Ms. Jenny! Yeah, I've heard of you before! * Jenny: '''Oh really? That could be most useful... * '''Pearl Fey: Now like what I've said before, try talking to people you've previously met before. They might be lying. * Jenny: 'I should go see these suspects personally! And they cannot hide their secrets anymore. Lets go, my comrades! * '''Jenny (Narration): '''With this new device in hand, I was all set to start cracking the case. So I went out, off to find my first suspect- Blaze. I was hankering for a meal, but that was the least of my problems. I walked towards him, ready to grill him for information. * '''Blaze: '''Jenny? Oh, welcome! I have started a new business, as you can see. ''*he is currently working a barbecue* ''Can I interest you all in some food? Like calamari, perhaps? ''The Inklings all give him a dirty look. * 'Blaze: '''Oops. I am so sorry. * '''Jenny: '''Stop stalling, light fixture! I wanna know if you committed a crime recently... * '''Blaze: '''Huh? What do you mean?! ''Suddenly, for Jenny only, everything around her turns black. The only visible person she can really see is Blaze, who has one red treasure lock guarding him. The Magatama's ability has been triggered - although it might not be major since it's only one lock. *'''Pearl Fey: ...Can you see it, Ms. Jenny? A Psyche-Lock? *'Jenny: '''Yes, I do! What does it mean? *'Pearl Fey:' It means that someone you see with the red Psyche-Lock is lying somehow. The amount of it represents how strong is the person going to protect the truth. How many of them are you seeing? Just one? *'Jenny: Yeah, just one. It must mean he was not responsible. *'''Pearl Fey: If you want him to speak the truth despite that, you can. You just need to push him harder with words, but you might need evidence to support your claim! One red Psyche-Lock is the easiest, but a bla- *'Krone:' *covers Pearl Fey's mouth* Zat chandelier might have been hearing all of zat right now! *'Jenny: '''Got it! ''*turn to Blaze* ''So, Blaze, with this new business you have established, I could not help but notice that the Great Zapfish went missing- fess up! Did you take it, thinking you could cook it up for a quick buck? *'Blaze: No! I wouldn't do anything like that! *'''Krone: But you vere saying about calamari earlier? *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' You could be an accomplice of that crime! *'Blaze: '''Listen- I have no interest in causing trouble to anyone! Besides, that calamari was exported from another region! *'Krone:' How can you ''prove it vas from another region? *'Blaze: '''Well, answer me this- does it look like your kind at all? *'Krone:' Many inklings are based off of many squids, but... *is shocked from the calamari's look after seeing it again* Zis is not one of zose many squids?! V-Vere did you find the squid initially before cooking?! *'Blaze: If you must know, it was from the Alola region. They have good cooking recipes there. *'''Krone: ...Tsk, fair enough. (Besides, zee Great Zapfish can't be calamari, it's no squid. I tried to push him farther zan zat to see.) *'''Jenny: '''So, who should we see next? Category:Stories Category:Stories by CITRONtanker